


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by IchabodCranesLeftFoot (AlabamaAragorn)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ichabod gets a good night's sleep for once in his life, Implied Mpreg, Short One Shot, Sleep, Tenderness, Warm Fuzzies, pregnant!Ichabod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabamaAragorn/pseuds/IchabodCranesLeftFoot
Summary: Katrina watches Ichabod sleep one winter night.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Katrina Van Tassel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiawasena_neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiawasena_neko/gifts).



Katrina loved nights like this.

Outside, the night was quiet. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground, muting everything but the sound of the December wind. A full moon sat high in a clear, starlit sky and illuminated the landscape. An owl hooted in the distance.

Inside, the bedroom was dark, lit only by a sliver of moonlight peeking through the shuttered window. The warmth from the day's fire had begun to fade, leaving the room cool but not uncomfortable. The two figures in the bed were not bothered by the chill, protected by layers of heavy blankets.

Katrina propped herself up on her elbow and watched as her husband slumbered beside her. On quiet nights, she often found herself watching Ichabod sleep. She never had a particular reason for it, but she was quickly growing to cherish these little moments, rare as they were. He wasn't typically known to sleep peacefully and would often toss and turn throughout the night, and occasionally talk in his sleep. And, of course, there were the nightmares. He would often startle awake, and not be able to get back to sleep. But once in a blue moon, he would remain still and quiet for the whole night, which was a state in which Katrina did not often get to see him.

Tonight, he laid curled on his side, facing away from her. His breathing was slow and steady. If he was dreaming, he showed no indication of it.

She reached one hand out and began to stroke his hair. From the moment she'd first met him, she'd adored his hair. It was soft as silk, and black as a raven's wing. She'd thought him rather striking, with the contrast of his hair against his ghostly pale skin. Then there were his eyes, those beautiful dark eyes... They were nearly as black as his hair but they showed a wealth of emotion and an intensity that sent Katrina's heart fluttering whenever she looked into them.

He stirred slightly under her hand but didn't awaken. She thought she could detect the tiniest of smiles on his lips, but it was difficult to tell in the dark. Was he reacting to her touch, or was he dreaming? What was he dreaming about? She wondered if he was dreaming about her, and the thought brought a smile to her face.

Katrina leaned down and placed a kiss near his ear before lying back down. She snuggled up against his back and snaked her arm around his waist, eventually allowing her hand to settle against the gentle curve of his stomach. She savored the feeling of warmth radiating from his body and the gentle thump of his heartbeat, as well as the tiny nudge against her hand. She could've spent the rest of her life lost in this moment. She wished it could last forever.

She sighed contentedly. If there was a happier girl in the world, she couldn't imagine who it could be. After all, she'd married a wonderful man, she lived in a small but comfortable house, and they were expecting their first child soon. They'd had their rough patches, sure - What couple didn't? But they'd always made up in the end and were all the stronger for it. After a year and a half of marriage, they knew each other's idiosyncrasies and peculiarities, and they'd fallen into a suitable routine. Still, they treasured their time together, and could still spend hours doing nothing but enjoy each other's company.

Katrina sometimes wished she didn't have a need for sleep. It was on nights like this that she didn't want to close her eyes and miss a single moment of the happiness their marriage had brought her, not even for the sweetest of dreams. She didn't want to miss a single smile or kiss. All she wanted to do was hold her husband close and make the moment last as long as she could.

She pulled him closer, and then felt his hand gently grasp her own.

Katrina really loved nights like this.


End file.
